It Will Never End
by rosereddreams95
Summary: Having the victors participate in the 75th games won't work without a D12 female victor. Thankfully, there are other ideas as well. AU SYOT open!


Hello!

I only have two entries and one reservation right now, so I'm letting them choose another spot as well. If you want a spot, don't be afraid to reserve! It's better for me to know I'm not being ignored. I need friends. ):

Yes, I know my previous fanfics were terrible, but they were written in 2011-2012 ish, when I was 12-13, and generally bad at writing. I have since improved.

So, this would be my first syot. Don't worry, I've read and (Tried to) participated in enough to know the general jist of it.

So, the idea I have for this is an AU where, for whatever reason, Katniss didn't volunteer and Prim ended up dead, resulting in no female D12 victor to make the quirk of 75 possible. Thus, another idea had to be made.

This would be sending a member of the reaped tribute's family to the arena with them.

It has to be either a parent, sibling, or child. They have to be the opposite gender as the tribute. They have to be above the age of 3 and below 75. The tributes still apply for the 12-18 rule. There has been an issue about that.

Feel free to remove the parenthesis's in the form.

FORM

Full Name:

Nicknames?:

Age:

Gender:

District (Remember; if your character actually fits in with their district (Having themed names, relavant lifestyle, etc.), the less likely I'll choose you to change your district choice if there are two entries in the same close time span.):

Appearance:

Personality (The more detailed it is, the more I'll be able to envision how they react in any given situation, and the less likely I'll get frusturated and kill them off immediately.):

Now, please do the 9types quiz. www. /

The score? Please put the top two here:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Reaction to being reaped:

Opinion on games, capitol?

Fears:

Notable character flaws (AT LEAST 3, 5 would be great too. Or just an entire paragraph on your character's crippling issues.):

Strengths (No more than 5):

Weapon of choice, type of weapons they're skilled at:

Chariot Idea? (I'll make a complementing combination result for each district, so all members of the district don't end up being completely different):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle (How will your tribute gain all the fans?):

Training strategy, if any:

Gamemaker strategy:

Score preference (Please don't make it impossible. No 0's or 12's or 76's. 'Low' is 2-4, 'average' is 5-7, and 'high' is 8-10. Limited 1's and 11's, please.):

Open for alliance? Alliance strategy?:

Open for romance? (This is one of the reasons for the 9types thing.):

Bloodbath canidate? (I'll judge myself on how likely the tribute is to die, but don't worry, I doubt I'll get many tributes, and have to fill in the blanks myself.):

Strategies for bloodbath?:

Strategy for games?:

Preferred death? Anything you're squeamish about and can't stand your character suffering?:

Anything else?:

IMMEDIATE FAMILY MEMBER INFO (Has to be of the opposite gender, and either a sibling, parent, or child.)

Full Name:

Nicknames?:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Top two 9types results?:

Friends:

Reaction to being chosen to accompany tribute:

Opinion on games, capitol?

Fears:

Notable character flaws:

Strengths:

Weapon of choice, type of weapons they're skilled at:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle (How will your tribute gain all the fans?):

Training strategy, if any:

Gamemaker strategy:

Score preference:

Open for alliance? Alliance strategy? Would they try to stay with their family member?:

Open for romance?:

Bloodbath canidate?:

Strategies for bloodbath?:

Strategy for games?:

Preferred death? Anything you're squeamish about and can't stand your character suffering?:

Anything else?:

Remember, the faster you get these in, the sooner we can start! ALL entries, reserved or not, have to be in by FEBUARY 14.

Please, PLEASE try to get these in by PM! If you post by review, you will be more likely to be in low priority, and possibly not get in.

Tribute List As Of Yet

D1

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D2

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D3

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D4

Female - Coral Rivers (16) - DaughterofApollo7.

- Accompanied by Joshua Rivers (15)

Male - Open!

D5

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D6

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D7

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D8

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D9

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D10

Female - Reserved for TheWritress002

Male - Finch Callamine (12) - A friend on DeviantArt

- Accompanied by Chilver Callamine (10)

D11

Female - Open!

Male - Open!

D12

Female - Open!

Male - Open!


End file.
